


Pretty Boy

by chennychenchinchen



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Embarrassment, M/M, Morse Code, jongdae laughs at him, jongin fucks up, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chennychenchinchen/pseuds/chennychenchinchen
Summary: Jongin and Jongdae communicate during class using morse code. The new kid, Sehun, knows morse code too. If only Jongin had known that before he complimented his butt.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Pretty Boy' by Taemin ft. Kai
> 
> Rated T solely for language (bad words ;0)

Jongin liked to think of himself as a genius. Not that he’s a narcissist or anything.

Probably.

It’s just that he and his best friend Jongdae had achieved the impossible. They have conquered the quest that many had lost their lives to. They learned to tread grounds that many others never even dared to step foot on.

They came up with a way to have conversations during class.

Not with their cellphones, of course. That was too obvious; nobody would ever look down at their crotch and smile unless they were mentally insane. They didn’t figure out how to do it by passing notes, either. Jongin was pretty sure that strategy had been in use ever since paper was invented, and there was probably a teacher book about ways to detect it. No, no, their strategy was much greater than that.

Jongin’s attention was drawn away from his thoughts when Jongdae, who sat two seats to Jongin’s left, lightly tapped his hand on his desk in Jongin’s field of vision. The gears in Jongin’s mind began to crank for what was probably the first time that school day as he carefully counted the number of taps that Jongdae laid out.

That’s right. They had learned to communicate through Morse code. Perhaps the slowest way of communication, but a way of communication nonetheless. Plus, Mr. Wu, their tall yet dopey teacher, had no idea! Thus, Jongin was sure that he is a genius.

_Long, short. Pause. Short. Pause. Short, long, long. Pause. Long, short, long. Pause. Short, short. Pause. Long, short, short._

Jongdae’s hand drew away from the surface of his desk after his last short tap. _New kid_ , he had said. Eyes locking with Jongin’s, he gestured towards the front of the classroom with a tilt of his head.

Sure enough, when Jongin’s eyes drifted to the front of the classroom, there stood a new boy whose expression was as blank as a sheet of paper. His face was narrow, bleached-blonde hair blinding and styled neatly, arms resting on either side of his thin torso. He made the bland school uniform appear classy, looking about ready to stab somebody with his extremely well-groomed eyebrows.

Well groomed. Attractive. Cool demeanor. The whispers around the room from some smitten and excited girls weren’t exactly subtle. What would Taemin, Jongin’s friend, call someone like him? Oh, that’s right.

Pretty boy.

 _He’s hot_ , Jongin tapped back with a surprised undertone, his eyebrow raised.

 _U need help,_ Jongdae tapped back with a squint.

“Sehun, please have a seat between Jongdae and Jongin in the back,” Mr. Wu motioned to the two boys in question with an obviously forced smile plastered on his face. Jongin struggled to avoid making eye contact with Sehun as he strode over, sitting between the two Kims. Jongin kept his eyes trained on the curve of Sehun’s butt the entire time.

 _Cute ass,_ Jongin tapped when Sehun sat down, wiggling his eyebrows at Jongdae. An obstacle between them wasn’t going to stop their communication.

Jongdae’s following expression was that of exasperation, eyes rolling before lifting his hand to rest on the desk again and raising a finger. However, before he could tap his usual snarky reply about how Jongin is too horny to function, their eyes were drawn to somebody else who was tapping their desk. The person who was sitting between them, to be specific.

 _Thanks_ , Sehun tapped without even looking away from the front of the classroom. Jongin and Jongdae made eye contact and froze.

“Fuck,” Jongin whispered, eyes wide as he contemplated slamming his face on his desk. The hand covering Jongdae’s mouth was doing a poor job at muffling his snickers. Sehun’s expression remained unchanged.

“Is there a problem back there, gentleman?” Mr. Wu deadpanned as he turned around, foot tapping audibly. Jongdae’s shit-eating grin faded in record time and Jongin sat up with so much force, he felt a pain in his back.

“No, sir,” Sehun replied, the only one collected enough to formulate a response. Mr. Wu only raised an eyebrow in reply, shooting Jongin and Jongdae a look of warning before turning back to the board. Jongin released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

He tapped a frantic _sorry_ out, hoping it would catch Sehun’s attention, but Sehun didn’t seem to be paying attention.

 _U fucked up_ , Jongdae tapped out, still thoroughly amused. Jongin only shot him an unamused glare in reply before burying his face in his hands. It was the only way to hide from his embarrassment.

They certainly hadn’t accounted for anyone else knowing morse code. Knowing it had always just been _their_ thing; they had contemplated bringing Chanyeol into their ring of communication before, though they ultimately decided not to (Chanyeol would get too frustrated trying to learn and probably expose their secret anyway). How did Sehun even _know_ morse code? He wouldn’t have been so greasy if he knew Sehun could understand.

Before he knew it, Mr. Wu was finally done rambling about god-knows-what and it was time for lunch. By the time Jongin pried his head off of his hands, Sehun was already halfway across the classroom.

“W-Wait, wait!” Jongin sputtered, knees buckling as he rose out of his seat quickly and dashed across the classroom. Sehun only stopped when Jongin grabbed his arm.

“Yes?” Sehun deadpanned, not bothering to turn around and instead simply looking over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. For, um, what I said. Er, tapped. I didn’t mean it,” Jongin sputtered before catching himself. “Well, it’s not that I didn’t mean it! Your ass is, um, pretty cute. Um. Please take it as a compliment. Please.”

Sehun only paused, staring at him for a long second. Jongin was about to open his mouth and let out another jumbled apology until Sehun finally spoke.

“Your ass isn’t so bad itself,” Sehun said, turning his head back forward and walking out of the classroom.

Jongin swears Jongdae’s grating laughter is the only thing he hears for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Well isn't this a wonderful edition to my already questionable portfolio. I'm sorry for that self-indulgent Taemin joke
> 
> I know this is pretty crappy haha. I got the idea for this May of 2016 and I just needed to actually write it before it drove me insane.
> 
> This work was short, but thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> //
> 
> talk to me [here](https://curiouscat.me/chennychenchinchen)


End file.
